


Once You Eliminate the Impossible

by YOLO1882



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A painfully awkward and disastrous journey from strangers to lovers, F/F, Femslash, Finally getting together, First Kiss, Jenny quite frankly is unimpressed, Mostly Angst but gets sweeter towards the end with some Fluff and Romance, Mutual Pining, Shit hits the fan and true feelings are revealed, Sword-wielding inter species Victorian lesbians, Vastra is a coward, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: Here's my garbage, just take it.





	Once You Eliminate the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I got randomly inspired to write this whole big story several months ago. It mainly features Vastra and Jenny reflecting on their feelings, before finally getting together as a couple. Alas, it’s been collecting dust in my computer as a WIP since forever. I can’t seem to find the time or energy to finish it....but here you go anyway! Skipped editing and revising altogether, so please forgive any mistakes you see. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are always welcome. Viva la Paternoster Gang!

_I wonder what that daft old lizard has been up to by herself,_ mused Jenny Flint the housemaid of 13 Paternoster Row, as she ascended the grand staircase toward the second floor of the luxurious townhouse.

Truth be told, the young girl was starting to worry about her elusive Mistress who she hasn’t seen since their training session earlier that day, and have been awfully quiet afterward. The older lizard woman had claimed to be thoroughly fatigued from their exercises before hastily withdrawing to her private chambers; Jenny had found that to be rather odd, because her Mistress hadn’t even bothered to request her help with changing out of her tight-fitting leather catsuit. Nonetheless, Jenny had figured that it would be best to leave the Silurian alone to rest, and went about her business tidying the house. That had been nearly six hours ago, and now it was 8:00 PM - time for dinner - still with no sign of Madame Vastra anywhere. Therefore, Jenny decided to take matters into her own hands by bringing Vastra’s dinner, consisting of a fresh rare beef steak with sheep’s brains and blood, directly to her door. 

Once she had reached her employer’s bedroom, Jenny steadied the platter of food she was carrying before raising up her fist to tentatively knock on the darkwood door.

Leaning forward to put her ear against the door, Jenny called,“Ma’am? Are you doing alright in there?”

A brief moment passed and then there was a slight ruffling of fabric from inside the bedroom.

“Jenny?” Questioned Vastra’s surprised and somewhat groggy voice.“Err, yes….I am fine. I was just really tired and fell asleep, that’s all.”

“I’ll say, you’ve been sleeping for six whole hours!” Exclaimed Jenny laughingly before saying, “I have your dinner ready here with me. Am I allowed to come in, ma’am?”

“NO! I mean, um, that won’t be necessary because I’m not presently…. _decent_ at the moment,”replied Vastra calmly in an attempt to recover from her premature outburst.She then adopted a gracious tone as she said, “If you could be a dear and simply leave it at my door, that would be much appreciated.”

_Well, at least she’s alive and being responsive again,_ thought Jenny with a sense of relief.

“Hmm, if that’s what you want, ma’am….then I won’t keep you bothered any longer,” conceded Jenny in obedience to her Mistress.

Jenny bent down to gently place the platter of food on the floor before walking away toward the staircase. Not less than five minutes later, the bedroom door creaked open and the scaly green head of a Silurian stuck out to scan the length of the hallway. After confirming that the girl was indeed gone, only then was Vastra able to pick up her waiting dinner before retreating back into her chambers. 

Within the confines of her bedroom, Vastra seated herself at a table near the window, where a candle has already been lit to provide a source of lighting. Setting the covered porcelain platter on top of the table, Vastra promptly removed the dome lid in order to behold the contents of her dinner. Rare beef steak lightly seasoned with delectable spices, three plump sized sheep’s brains slathered in a creamy white sauce, and a glass of warm blood proved to be a most welcomed sight to her ravenous stomach, which emitted a loud groan in anticipation. The carnivorous Silurian was practically salivating after going hours without eating anything, and her eyes briefly fluttered shut as she relished in the enticing aroma of meat. Completely ignoring the silverware that came with the meal, Vastra’s hunting instincts kicked in as she unceremoniously grabbed a piece of juicy brain and devoured it whole, before drinking down some of the blood. She then wiped her mouth on the back of her hand with a satisfied _Ahh_ as her body became more relaxed in her chair; _Whatever would I do without Jenny’s superlative skills in food preparation_ , contemplated Vastra in appreciation of her maid.

That appreciation soon turned into apprehension, however, as Jenny was also the reason why Vastra haven’t been able to leave her room for the majority of that day. 

The two of them had been sparring at noon, which was their usual routine on Saturdays, armed with wooden practice swords and donned in their leather catsuits. The normally sharp-minded and disciplined Silurian warrior had found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on combat maneuvers, as she was distracted by how the constrictive material clung to the girl’s lithe figure and breasts. It was exactly this lack of attention that costed Vastra her weapon when Jenny managed to knock it out of her hand. Angry at herself for not being vigilant enough, Vastra’s rage increased when she saw the smug grin on Jenny’s face and she immediately lunged at her. Vastra tackled the girl to the floor, where they became embroiled in an intense wrestling match that ended with the Silurian overpowering Jenny, and pinning both her arms against the cellar floor. Vastra’s vision blurred into red as she regarded her female prey with hungry eyes, travelling from the flushed pink skin visible on her neck and down the entire length of her body. In a heated moment of lust, the Silurian slowly lowered her head toward Jenny’s until their faces were mere centimeters apart, allowing her ribbon thin tongue to slither from her mouth and flick itself upon Jenny’s cheek. It was over as quickly as it started, when all of Vastra’s fury and passion dissipated before she was ultimately thrusted back into reality. 

Vastra physically cringed as she recalled the immensely embarrassing affair of separating herself from Jenny and babbling flimsy apologies for her brazen action. In her desperate rush to get out of the situation as fast as possible, the Silurian even had the misfortune of running into a tall wrack of weapons by accident, which resulted in her nose getting cut on the edge of a particularly sharp spearhead. Vastra wasted no time on sprinting up to her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her, with the intention of never seeing Jenny again. She was shaken to her core by how perilously close she was to losing control and doing something that she might regret later on with Jenny. Much to Vastra’s despair the girl’s taste still lingered on her tongue, and she soon became aware of the distinctively hot wetness that was pooling between her legs; The strength of her own arousal was so great that Vastra could barely stand, and she sought to relieve herself of it. The only thing preventing her from doing that was her accursed catsuit, which she clawed and pulled at hysterically, but it was to no avail. Sexually frustrated beyond the point of madness, Vastra instead resigned to lay upon her bed and stare blankly at the spinning ceiling above until sleep whisked her away.

_A coward like you is unworthy of calling yourself a Silurian Warrior!_

_Fleeing from an ape that you can easily crush in your claws!_

_You are nothing but a pathetic disgrace to your Sisters and your Tribe!_

The ancient lizard woman hissed ruefully at the unwelcomed voices of criticism encroaching onto her consciousness. Those intrusive thoughts have become increasingly frequent occurrences during the past four months, ever since the infamous ‘Bicycle Incident’ in April. Something had happened on that day to make Vastra realize that she was perhaps developing feelings of a peculiar nature for her female human maid….feelings that she knew her own people would never approve of. 

Naturally, the proud Silurian warrior was initially shocked, appalled, and confused by such a heavy revelation and had tried to deny it to herself. No matter how hard she wanted to ignore them, those feelings stubbornly persisted and even _grew_ despite her best efforts to suppress them. The root of all her problems began with the girl Jenny, who had an uncanny knack for getting under Vastra’s scales. Vastra hated how her heartbeat would accelerate whenever she saw Jenny, how she would blush a darker shade of green whenever Jenny winked at her, how her body would shiver in pleasure whenever Jenny touched her scales, or how butterflies would dance in her stomach whenever Jenny said her name, among many other things. Regardless, Vastra still had to admit that Jenny was truly special to her unlike any human she’d ever met before.

Prior to meeting Jenny, the Silurian had harbored a deep hostility toward humankind for what they did to her Sisters, and was resentful of the circumstances that forced her to live with them. Then everything changed after she rescued a young matchgirl from assault by violent gang members, who was the only person to not scream and run away in terror at the sight of her ‘skin condition’. Jenny had been fourteen years old back then, and it was honestly a miracle that she had stayed with Vastra for all these years!Vastra had never expected that she would trust Jenny as much as she does, first as her maid and later as her partner in fighting crime. This girl was living proof to Vastra that humans were indeed capable of being kind, intelligent, strong, trustworthy, brave, and noble; No doubt Jenny was responsible for singlehandedly altering Vastra’s entire perception of humanity by showing it to her in a more positive light. Forsooth, Jenny had accomplished the impossible feat of thawing the solid frozen heart of a bitter lizard woman from the dawn of time. 

Throughout the course of their relationship together, Vastra had grown considerably fond of Jenny as her companion, with her rich brown eyes, charming smile, soft long hair, endearing Cockney accent, melodious laughter, and warm inviting personality. She could not thank Jenny enough for everything she’s done to improve her conditions in London, which includes cleaning the house, keeping her paperwork organized, stoking the fireplaces, reminding her of important appointments, watering the plants in her conservatory, teaching her about Victorian social etiquette, doing the laundry, preparing her meals, and saving her life on multiple occasions whenever she got injured. Therefore, to dispute the fact that Vastra is irrevocably smitten and besotted with Jenny Flint would be utterly futile!

A small, malevolently Silurian part of Vastra was disgusted at herself for succumbing to the charms and influence of a mere filthy ape. By the Goddess, she used to hunt apes for sport and now she was sharing a home with one as if it was the most natural thing in the world! What her brain says is wrong, her heart says is right and there seemed to be no end in sight to the furiously raging turmoil within Vastra’s soul. In contrast to her initial protests, the Silurian had gradually grown to value Jenny’s company and has become highly dependent on her. Vastra knew deep down that she could not bear to imagine her life without Jenny, her only loyal friend and ally in this strange human city. Therefore, the option of casting Jenny from 13 Paternoster Row altogether was obviously out of the question. 

Consequently, Vastra had chosen an alternative solution that involves making herself scarce and avoiding any form of interaction with Jenny if possible. During the previous month, Vastra have been very mindful as to stay out of Jenny’s way; She would wake up earlier in the morning before Jenny comes in to check on her, and lock herself away inside her study office to work for the entire day. Jenny was given strict instructions not to bother her Mistress unless it was a dire emergency, and that she should put all her meals outside near the door, along with the newspaper or mail. Communication between the two women were exclusively limited to the occasional, odd handwritten notes that Vastra would distribute around the house for Jenny to read. There were some days where the Silurian had to leave her residence to report something to Scotland Yard, or simply meander aimlessly around London when she felt like she needed a break. Her favorite destination was an upper-class opium den located not far from their home, though she had no such interest in polluting her lean body with harmful drugs. Instead, she went to that place because she could rent a private room there to enjoy peace and quiet without having to think about anything else….besides Jenny.

Unfortunately for Vastra, her carefully crafted plan to create distance between Jenny and herself wasn’t working nearly as well as she hoped it would. Vastra truly believed that she could get rid of her feelings for Jenny by being aloof and unavailable, but thoughts of the girl continued to follow her everywhere she went without fail. Worried that she might be on the brink of insanity, Vastra had even considered calling the Doctor and asking him for advice, but quickly dismissed the idea in the end. She seriously doubted that the ridiculously eccentric Time Lord would be of much help, being too peppy and hyperactive for her taste. He’ll just be extremely smug and judgemental if she told him she was falling for her pretty human maid, who they both rescued together, before launching into a lengthy tirade about the magic of romance and whatnot. Vastra would have rather died than disclose the personal details of her love life to that egotistical madman, regardless of their friendship. 

Romance in general was an entirely foreign concept to Vastra, being a self-sufficient warrior from a civilization where such intimate attachments were rarely heard of. Lustful liaisons and casual hookups with equally willing female participants were more her style, nothing permanent as to minimize the risk of emotionally compromising herself. Actually experiencing love for someone had never been on her life’s agenda until Jenny, thus leaving Vastra at a complete loss on how she should deal with this perplexing quandary.

At least Vastra could say that she wasn’t lying about having to work in her study. A few weeks ago, Scotland Yard had assigned to her a significantly high profile case. The mutilated bodies of eight young girls have been found floating in the Thames River within the space of a single month, all murdered in the same gruesome fashion; Ripped clothing, multiple stab wounds to the torso, throats slashed, and fingers missing from each hand, probably kept by the prepretator as trophies of his bloody crimes. It didn’t take a genius to realize that these were clearly the doings of a grossly deranged and sadistic serial killer. Although the Silurian detective was firmly determined to capture this monster and bring them to justice for London’s sake, she also had another reason that was much closer to home. All the girls who were killed shared certain characteristics, including being around 15 to 20 years of age, having brown or black hair, brown eyes, medium height and stature, and working low-income jobs such as chambermaids, barmaids, and matchgirls. Vastra’s heart had stopped for a minute when she noticed how remarkably similar those girls were to her own Jenny, her warrior instincts screaming at her to protect and defend Jenny. Vastra knew that the girl was more than capable of fending for herself against any threat, after training her intensively in the art of war and combat for the past two years. This time was different, however, because there was a greater risk that she might lose Jenny if something went wrong and she couldn’t save her. Just the thought of that happening was enough to sicken Vastra’s stomach, fueling her efforts to find this murderous ape so that she can rest easily once again. The Silurian could still remember her promise to the Doctor that she will always keep Jenny safe from danger, and that’s exactly what she’s going to do now.

In spite of Jenny being in the dark about this particular case at the moment, Vastra would not underestimate her ability to sense that something was amiss and that she’ll come seeking answers from her later.

Meanwhile, directly below Vastra in the kitchen downstairs, Jenny was currently partaking in her own supper for the night. She consumed a main course of _thoroughly cooked_ and seasoned beef steak, a side dish of brussel sprouts covered in a creamy white parmesan cheese sauce, bread rolls with butter, and a serving of jelly sherbet fancies for dessert. Jenny knew that she was extremely lucky compared to other servant girls, being able to prepare extravagant meals as this for herself. It was a pleasant change from when she was homeless on the streets, with nothing to eat but rats, cats, dogs, and any scraps of food that she could steal. Jenny always looked forward to having dinner with her Mistress, when they can forget about Victorian social barriers and converse freely together like good friends. Tonight she ate in silence, however, sighing as she gazed longingly across the table at the empty seat that Madame Vastra usually sat in. 

_I love you, ma’am…._

_Why? Why are you doing this to me?_

Jenny’s voice was trembling and lower than a whisper, her question hanging ominously in the air with nobody to answer it. She mentally calculated that this must be the hundredth night in a row that her Mistress had abstained from joining her at dinner. Jenny’s body shuddered as she exhaled sharply and hot tears welled in her eyes; Oh, how she so terribly missed being in the older woman’s company! 

Madame Vastra has been like a ghost for the past two months, remaining hidden and invisible within the walls of her private study. She had explicitly forbidden Jenny from entering the room, ordering her to simply deposit all meals, mail, and newspaper at the door. Jenny saw nary a glimpse of the Silurian, nor could she talk to her throughout the whole day. Once in a while, she would find a random handwritten note from her Mistress, though they were rather vague and short. Despite Jenny’s watchfulness in anticipating Vastra’s movements, the Silurian had proven to be a most infuriatingly elusive and tricky target, constantly slipping out of her grasp. Sometimes Vastra would leave the house early in the morning, or late in the evening to go God’s knows where without telling Jenny beforehand. Jenny could barely focus on her chores, because was worried about her Mistress’s safety and wellbeing. Vastra was a strong and highly skilled Silurian warrior, but anything could happen in a dangerous crowded city such as London, especially when the weather is turning cold.

Jenny knew that she should respect her employer’s privacy, but it was getting increasingly harder for her to cope with Vastra’s prolonged absence each day. The house they shared seemed lonelier, duller, and emptier, as if there was a gaping hole left in it that only Vastra could fill. There was one in Jenny’s heart as well, growing bigger with every passing second that she was apart from her beloved Mistress. It hurt Jenny that Vastra had suddenly refused to acknowledge her without a single explanation as to why. Their relationship had been excellent until now, and Jenny kept blaming herself for doing something to ruin it. She wanted desperately to make amends with Vastra, but had absolutely no idea as to how she could do that when the Silurian seemed hellbent on pretending she doesn’t exist! 

Jenny contemplated this predicament for weeks before a solution unexpectedly presented itself when Vastra challenged her to a sparring match that Saturday. She eagerly nodded yes, ecstatic to finally be engaged with her Silurian mistress again after what seemed like forever. The both of them had rushed to get changed into their leather catsuits before meeting down in the cellar, where they began to battle using wooden swords.

The Silurian had the upperhand in the beginning, being efficiently relentless in her assault as she steadily advanced upon her opponent with swift, powerful strikes of her sword. Jenny struggled to keep up with Vastra’s aggressive onslaught, defensively blocking and dodging every blow by the smallest margin. Her limbs began to ache as her energy levels were rapidly depleting, but by a miracle she was able to spot an unguarded opening in Vastra’s stance, which she didn’t hesitate to exploit. Acting fast, Jenny swung her sword in a sweeping arc and was successful in knocking Vastra’s out of her grip, before flashing her a smug grin. Her victory was short-lived, however, because that only served to further enrage the Silurian, who then lunged at Jenny. The two women soon found themselves wrestling hand-to-hand on the floor, with neither of them willing to accept defeat. It was Vastra who ultimately prevailed on top, quite literally, when she managed to subdue Jenny by pinning down her arms and straddling her torso. Jenny knew that there was no point in resisting when the Silurian had her effectively immobilized underneath her weight and piercing gaze. Jenny gasped softly when she saw how Vastra’s clear blue eyes had darkened with a peculiar hunger as they roamed downward along the length of her body. A regular person would have been terrified if a deadly lizard woman was looking at them as if they were a juicy piece of meat, but not Jenny who was actually aroused by Vastra’s apparent interest in her… _.assets._

Jenny’s hand subconsciously went to her right cheek as recalled what happened next, with Vastra lowering her head toward Jenny and her long forked tongue slithering out from her mouth to graze Jenny’s skin. That single touch alone was enough to send bolts of electrical sparks coursing through her veins before gathering in a heated knot between her legs. Jenny could feel her heartbeat racing speedily at a hundred miles per second, and she didn’t dare to breath in titillating anticipation of what Vastra will do next, having fantasized about this exact scenario countless of times before. Alas, she was immensely disappointed when Vastra abruptly stood up and awkwardly offered to help her do the same, while apologizing profusely for being ‘too rough’ with her. Jenny almost laughed at that and wanted to argue that she wasn’t a delicate, fragile china doll that required coddling. Jenny had lifted a quizzical eyebrow as the typically graceful and agile Silurian ran headlong into a rack of weapons, obviously in a hurry to escape from the cellar. 

So just like that the Silurian was gone, leaving a bewildered Jenny standing there with her sexual urges unfulfilled. Though truth be told, it wasn’t as if Jenny didn’t know how to satisfy herself using her own means; _When you want something done, you have to do it yourself!_

If someone were to tell Jenny that she would be co-inhabiting a posh townhouse with a lizard woman from the dawn of time seven years ago, she would’ve called them mad and directed them to the nearest mental institution. The poor little matchgirl from East End could have never predicted that her life would change so dramatically after meeting the mysterious and otherworldly Madame Vastra. A sword-wielding green humanoid was the very last person that Jenny would have expected to come to her rescue when she was surrounded and outnumbered by the Chinese Tongs. The memory of the cloaked Silurian barging brazenly into the alleyway and carving a path of destruction through the gang members to reach Jenny had been permanently imprinted on the psyche of her consciousness. Jenny could have sworn that she saw the woman’s hood fall off to reveal three curved fins protruding from a reptilian skull before she became unconscious in the Doctor’s arms; She later learned that she wasn’t hallucinating about the lizard woman after waking up in her home on Paternoster Row. Vastra had waited for Jenny to scream and flee from what she caustically referred to as her “unfortunate skin condition”, but Jenny did none of those things. She had better manners than to judge the person who saved her from certain death, regardless of how strange or freakish they may be. Furthermore, Jenny had actually considered Vastra to be exceptionally beautiful with her bright sapphire blue eyes, sharply defined jawline, and unique alien countenance. The attraction that Jenny felt for the older woman was instantaneous, but she forcibly ignored it as she expressed her deepest gratitude toward Vastra by accepting the offer to work as her maid.

It was the best decision she ever made, because it gave her a steady decent job that paid more than selling matches, a roof over her head, and three square meals per day. The only problem with her new residence was the fact that her employer seemed to hate her guts, and insisted on calling her an “ape” no matter how many times she corrected her. Jenny figured early on that the Silurian was strongly prejudiced against humans for some unknown reason, but that didn’t mean she had to put up with her abusive treatment. Jenny was not afraid to stand her ground and confront Vastra whenever she was being an unbearably daft lizard. Tempers were always flaring in the beginning of their acquaintanceship, as the two women continued to argue and lock horns with no sign of compromising whatsoever. 

Fortunately, they eventually became accustomed to their inter species arrangement and were able to look past their differences. Vastra informed Jenny about the deaths of her Sisters in the London Underground, and Jenny disclosed to Vastra how her parents had kicked her out because of her “preferences in companionship”, allowing them to form a mutual bond as outcasts within Victorian society. In addition to performing her domestic duties as the maid, Jenny also acted as Vastra’s guide through the city of London to show her that not all humans were bad, and that she shouldn’t condemn an entire race for the actions of a few. It was a slow and tedious process, but she did succeed in getting the ancient Silurian warrior to stop viewing humans as filthy, disgusting vermins. 

Madame Vastra proved to be a considerably lovely and amiable lady once you could bypass her intimidatingly icy exterior, and got to know her better. She wasn’t as demanding, cruel, or heartless as a lot of other wealthy employers, but treated Jenny fairly while granting her an ample amount of freedom to do as she pleased. She spared no expenses when ensuring that Jenny had everything she needed, which included clothing, food, medicine, cleaning supplies, etc. 

The refined and intelligent Silurian was largely appalled at her young maid’s lack of formal education, prompting her to find ways of remedying it asap. Vastra essentially became Jenny’s teacher, schooling her in various different subjects such as science, biology, physics, math, geometry, arithmetic, history, grammar, French, Spanish, and German. She bought Jenny parchment and ink to practice writing with, and rewarded her whenever she excelled beyond her standard. Jenny also had full access to Vastra’s extensive library that contained hundreds of books ranging from Shakespearean plays to classic Silurian literature. Jenny would listen intently with awe as Vastra regaled her with thrilling tales of her youth and fighting alongside her Sisters when the world still belonged to the Silurians. Jenny was highly fascinated by Vastra’s people, the Silurians, especially their physical anatomy and how it differs from humans…..which would often conjure up explicit images in her mind that causes her to blush. 

Jenny had witnessed what Vastra could do with a sword, and would beg her profusely to teach her how to use it, but she adamantly refused. It wasn’t until Vastra staggered home one evening, bloody and beaten, that she conceded to the prospect of training Jenny to be her assistant in investigating cases. Jenny was soon able to become a tough and proficient warrior in her own right, helping Vastra to take down numerous criminals on the streets of London. There was a never dull moment in being the partner of the Great Detective, as Jenny would gladly follow Vastra to the farthest edges of the galaxy seeking adventure and excitement. Indeed, the two of them were quite the dynamic duo, having forged an unbreakable friendship consisting of mutual trust, respect, and appreciation. 

Jenny had always admired the older Silurian for being strong, brilliant, noble, courageous, and compassionate, though she was keenly aware that her feelings ran much deeper than platonic affection. Convincing herself that they’ll eventually go away, Jenny had opted to shove them aside and never think about them again. Skip forward to five years later, all the feelings that Jenny had kept buried at the bottom of her heart were now breaking loose and wreaking havoc on her conscience. No matter how hard Jenny tried to distance herself from Vastra, she kept getting pulled back in by her irresistible gravity. Merely standing beside Vastra would ignite a blazing wildfire of desire that spread throughout her entire body. Jenny’s breath would get stuck in her throat and she forgets how speak whenever a pair of striking blue eyes became fixed upon her, as if they could penetrate straight into her soul. The common, yet inadvertently erotic spectacle of Vastra flicking her tongue across her lips would trigger copious fantasies of a carnal nature within her imagination. Jenny revelled in the fond and relatively sensuous tone that Vastra would use whenever she addressed her as “my dear.” Jenny equally dreaded and enjoyed the intimate ritual of undressing her Silurian mistress each night, letting her curious eyes and hands wander along the smooth, intricate patterns of emerald scales. Madame Vastra seemed to exude a distinctive aura of raw, confident sexuality everywhere she went that was impossible not to notice. Jenny came extremely close to crossing that line every time she interacted with Vastra, but a cautionary voice inside her head would stop her from going too far. 

Jenny have become increasingly desperate to conceal her true emotions from Vastra, due to the fear that she might get angry and reject her. Vastra was the closest thing that Jenny had to family, as the only person who could really understand and accept Jenny for who she was. Jenny would have nothing left if she lost Vastra, and the pain of that happening would be much too excruciating for her to handle. It was completely beyond Jenny’s comprehension how she ended up falling for an ancient, cold-blooded, man-eating lizard woman, out of everyone else on the planet! Jenny knew that the feelings she’d developed for Vastra were wrong on so many levels, because Vastra is her employer and mentor of a different species, not to mention that she is 65 million years her senior. 

Moreover, the chances of Vastra actually reciprocating her feelings are practically nonexistent, because a self-respecting Silurian warrior like Vastra would never demean herself by mating with an ape. That’s what Jenny thought, at least, until Vastra had forcefully straddled her on the cellar floor during a training session. The air between them had been heavily charged with an electrifying and exhilarating sexual tension that was pulling them together like magnets. The lustful gleam in Vastra’s eyes and the tentative touch of her tongue upon Jenny’s cheek had evoked a newfound sense of hope for Jenny; It was still a very long shot, but there was now a slight possibility that the Silurian might have an amorous interest in her human maid. Perhaps it could also explain her Mistress’s oddly reclusive behavior lately, though Jenny was reluctant to rely on it entirely. A turbulent conflict of pros versus cons continued to rage within Jenny’s brain as she was faced with the choices of either confessing everything to Vastra, or not saying anything to Vastra in order to preserve their relationship. Jenny soon decided that she was tired of always wondering about what-ifs and uncertainties that lead to nowhere, finally mustering the resolve to put her outlandish theory to the test. 

Pulling herself out of her undignifying pity party, Jenny resolutely squared her shoulders and wiped away the lingering tears from her eyes. She was absolutely done with sitting around and waiting for Vastra to let her in, as she exited the kitchen before marching up the staircase. Jenny’s determination continued to harden with each step she took, and if that scaly daft lizard thinks that she can just get away with all of this, then she’s bloody damn wrong!

Vastra, meanwhile, was presently oblivious to Jenny’s impending vengeance as she lounged leisurely in her chair with a full belly and an empty plate. The Silurian was preoccupied with picking the chunks of meat wedged between her teeth with a curved and pointy claw, when the door of her bedroom was unceremoniously flung open by none other than her human maid. Releasing a low unhappy hiss at the sudden intrusion on her privacy, Vastra’s head immediately snapped around to see Jenny stepping into her bedroom.

“Ma’am, I demand to know why you...,”began an irate Jenny before stopping in her tracks upon noticing her Mistress’s attire, “….are …. still dressed in your leather catsuit?”

“Goddess!” Exclaimed the startled Vastra as she quickly stood up to face Jenny, nearly knocking over her chair in the process. Briefly glancing down at the scale-tight leather encasing her body, the typically articulate Silurian fumbled over her words, “ Oh, Jenny…. I…..uh….well….”

Not giving Vastra the chance to explain, Jenny primly crossed her arms and said,“You couldn’t get it off by yourself, could you? Daft lizard, you could’ve just asked me for my help!” She then closed her eyes and huffed indignantly before adding, “Though, I’m guessing that you were too busy _avoiding_ _me_ to do that!”

When Jenny’s eyes reopened again, Vastra had to suppress a fearful gulp as they became solely focused on her like a pair of dark, scrutinizing laser beams. No doubt her Sisters would execute her for the honor of their Tribe if they could witness how weak and spineless she was when confronted by a stupid, inferior ape. It would seem that their roles have been reversed, much to Vastra’s dismay, so that _Jenny_ is the predator and _she_ is the prey.

Realizing that Jenny has caught her red-handed, the Silurian merely cocked her head and feigned ignorance by asking, “Me, avoiding you? Whatever do you mean, Jenny?”

“Don’t act stupid with me, _Vastra_. It doesn’t suit you,” Jenny scoffed bitterly, before getting straight to business, “So tell me, is it because I did something wrong that offended you?”

Jenny’s sternly forceful tone indicated to Vastra that she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer, and she mentally prayed to the Goddess to help her get through this ordeal.

Turning away from Jenny in shame, Vastra’s hands became clenched at her sides and she squeezed her eyes shut while pleading, “ _Please,_ don’t make me do this, Jenny…..it won’t end well for either of us if I tell you the truth.” Vastra’s voice was low and heavy with desperation.

“Why in bleeding hell would you think that?!” Inquired an increasingly impatient Jenny, being confused by Vastra’s stalling statement. 

Unable to contain the pressure any longer, Vastra explosively confessed,“Because I’m afraid it would put our friendship in jeopardy if I get too close to you!”

“W-What?” Jenny’s brown eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief.

Vastra suddenly whirled around toward Jenny, her posture as stiff as an iron rod and an unreadable, yet somewhat strained expression on her reptilian face. The Silurian had opened her mouth to say something, but abruptly closed it and bowed her head to stare forlornly at the floor instead when she became lost for words. It was so unlike her, a seasoned warrior and brilliant detective, to be utterly tongue-tied as she was in that moment simply because of a girl. She’s supposed to be a rational adult, not a nervous lovestruck hatchling for Goddess’s sake! 

Jenny, for her part, was equally as speechless due to being effectively stunned by Vastra’s outburst. She remained wholly rooted to that spot, her arms hanging limply at her sides and her mouth slightly gaping open, as she continued gawk at the older woman. Internally, however, her brain was racing at a hundred miles per second trying to register Vastra’s words and the potential meaning behind them. An inkling of hope stirred within her heart, causing it to flutter frantically in her bosom. This silent standoff between Vastra and Jenny stretched on for what felt like an eternity, as neither of them was willing to verbally address the massive elephant in the room. 

Finally, after having carefully contemplated on all her options, it was Vastra who decided to break the ice by sighing heavily in resignation to her fate. 

“I can hardly believe it myself, but you really do _confound_ me, Jenny. Out of all the baffling mysterious that I’ve encountered as a detective, you are the only one that I cannot solve. You’ve been the source of innumerable questions that I have failed to answer. You are always in my head, intruding into every thought that I conceive, whether I am awake or asleep. Whenever I see you, my heart leaps up into my throat and I forget how to breath. The sound of your voice is like an enchanting siren song that fills my ears, and holds me captive in your control. Your very presence beside me is thoroughly intoxicating, as if you are exuding a powerful aura that clouds my senses. It gets far worse when you are actually touching me…..because even the slightest instance of physical contact can ignite a fire that consumes my entire body. For the life of me, no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to get rid of these symptoms! Do you understand now, Jenny, why I have no other choice but to distance myself from you? I was perfectly stable until _you_ came along and bewitched me with these….these…. _corruptive feelings_!”

“Alright, let me get this right…..what I heard is that you've been purposely _hiding_ from me?”

“That is essentially the main idea that I was trying to convey, yes.”

“And you’ve been hiding from me….because I give you _feelings_? Is that it?”

“By the Goddess, yes, that is exactly my point in all of this! Could I have possibly been any more plain or straightforward to you?”

“Well, blimey, wouldn’t _that_ have been nice to know a few months ago!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Honestly, ma’am, you’re not the only one who’s been harboring a secret heartache for somebody you can never have. What you’re describing is literally the problem that I’ve been living with for these past two years! Ever since you saved my life that night with the Tongs, I’ve felt something for you despite the fact that you’re a lizard. At first, I had merely admired you as a hero of sorts, but somewhere along the way I started falling in love with you. Your beauty, your strength, your intelligence, your kindness, your passion….I have grown to cherish every part of you, flaws and all. I was so scared when I realized the true nature of my feelings for you, fearing that you would reject me for being an ‘ape. I kept them locked away deep inside of me and suffered in silence, because I couldn’t bear to lose you then. The friendship that we shared had been enough for me, but _now_? I’m not sure that I can settle for how things were before, after hearing your dramatic and surprising confession. It’s rather funny how both of us are currently in the same boat, eh?”

“A boat that will soon sink if we’re not careful about this.”

“Why would you say that, ma’am?”

“ _There_ ….that is precisely what I’m talking about! You call me by a formal title, as I am an employer and you are my employee beneath me….figuratively speaking, of course. Due to my high ranking status, I am thereby entitled to wield a significant amount of power and authority over you. This imbalanced dynamic could lead to multiple complications if something were to…. _happen_ between us. It is also against the standards of your ap-- _human_ \--society for the head of a household to form personal relationships with the lesser staff and servants, is it not?

“You and I both know that’s not completely true, _Madame_ Vastra. You even said it yourself once, I am your partner and equal in our line of work. You’ve stopped paying me regular domestic wages, since half of the revenue we receive from each case automatically goes to me. You treat me like an actual human being, not just a robot that you can command as you wish. This whole maid getup is a big, elaborate lie to protect our reputation from judgement and slander. Behind closed doors, you give me more room to follow my own free will than any other rich toff in London!”

“While you do make an impressive argument, Jenny, you are forgetting one very crucial detail. Being a Silurian, I am physically superior to you, and can easily overpower you with my advanced strength and agility. It is a very dangerous endeavor to get involved with me, as I could force myself upon you whenever it pleases me. There is no guarantee that I will be able to control my ravenous primal urges when I’m around you. So I highly suggest that you heed my warning, because I would truly hate to hurt you, Jenny.”

“Says the daft lizard who is too chicken to even come near me! Not to mention that I can beat your scaly arse most of the time in our sparring matches! I’ve learned a lot from you about fighting and combat, but nobody ever expects the student to surpass the master. I was able to survive living out on the streets long before you took me into your home. I’ve faced plenty of monsters who tried to rob me of my body and virtue, but they have nothing in common with you. I’ve never felt the slightest bit threatened by your claws, teeth, or poisonous tongue. You wouldn’t dare to lay a harmful hand on me, because you need me as much as I need you. I’m not afraid to set you straight when you are being bloody stubborn and stupid. I bet that’s what really scares you, huh? How I’m the only person who has the backbone and confidence to challenge you at your own game?”

“Be careful of what you ask for, child!”

“Child?! I’m bleeding _nineteen_ years old, for heaven’s sake! Nineteen might not seem like much to your sixty-five million year old arse, but you have no right to dismiss me as a child anymore! I’m a grown _woman_ now!”

“So you are….but I maintain my conviction that we are far too different to be intimately compatible together! I am a _Silurian_ and you are a _human_ , Jenny!”

“And Romeo was a Montague, while Juliet was a Capulet.”

“And they were both dead by the end of the play! You cannot even begin to comprehend what is at stake here, Jenny! You are letting your frivolous human sentimentalities of romance to blind you from seeing the reality right in front of you! I thought you had more sensibility than to believe in such foolish nonsense! We are from two completely opposite worlds and nothing can ever change that! We are inevitably doomed for failure as a result of the insurmountable differences separating our respective species! There is a line that we must not dare to cross, lest we won’t be able to go back from it afterward! What we are feeling goes against all the logical laws of nature, which could prove to be disastrous if we act upon our desires! Therefore, I am inclined to conclude that it would be in our best interest to remain as we are. I’m sorry if I sounded overly harsh, but I must do what is reasonable and necessary to preserve our relationship. That is _final_!”

“Oh, do you really think that I _chose_ to be attracted to you? On _purpose_ ? You are a bleeding _lizard_ from the dawn of time, you’re green, you’re covered in scales, you have sharp claws, you have venom, you have a rotten temper, and you eat humans for dinner! Why the hell would I want _you,_ when I can find another Tom like me for companionship! Lord knows that would’ve been a whole lot easier than trying to seduce a grumpy old reptile! I didn’t _ask_ to have these feelings for you, and if there was a switch to turn them off, I would do it in a heartbeat! I made your meals, I prepared your baths, I organized your books, I mended your clothes, and I healed your wounds when you get hurt by running headlong into danger with a bloody death wish! I did all of that to show how much I actually care about you, while I was dying inside not having you! No matter what I did, my heart wouldn’t let you go and I just had to accept it in the end. Though, I can tell that it’s not going to be the same with you. How typical of you….to be angry at something that you can’t analyze, explain, and fit neatly into a box! Well newsflash, ma’am, _love_ doesn’t work that way and the sooner you get over it, the better!”

“It is a weakness to let emotions dictate your actions!”

“There you go again with that damn pessimistic hogwash! Whatever happened to what you taught me about taking risks and going after your goals, eh?”

“What…. _What_ are you doing?!”

“Something that I should’ve done a long time ago, ma’am. You are a dedicated woman of _science_ , are you not? So how about you be my partner in an experiment to test this little hypothesis that I have. If you truly don’t want me, ma’am….then _prove_ _it._ ”

  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
